Once Lost
by snowyflake
Summary: He was a werewolf, he was angry, he was in love......... Paul X OC
1. Prologue

**Whoa! I'm starting ANOTHER fanfic! I must be crazy! Nah, I'm not, this fanfic is dedicated to musicbee, since she wanted Paul to imprint on her. Please just read this prologue! I had to write it to do the other chapters. Hopefully I'll be updating soon!**

Prologue:

The heavy rain poured down without mercy, drenching every part of me.

"Woo!" Lily shouted as danced around, not even _trying_ to shield herself from the icy rain.

"You must be really messesd up Lily!" I shouted to her.

"If anyone asks, I don't know you okay?" Emma said to Lily.

"What ever!" Lily continued to dance around, ignoring us and singing Abba songs.

I sighed, when was she going to start acting sensible?

"Errmm....so do you know why Paul hasn't showed up at school yet?" Maddy asked, obviously trying to distract me.

"Dunno." I replied, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice.

I've had a crus on Paul since......forever? And nobody could see why, easpcially not me.

He was agro half the time, and more agro in the other half.

But still, I liked him.

"Can we stay at your house for a while Lils?" Emma asked, since Lily's house was the closest to our school, we stayed at her house half the time to escape the La Push rain.

"I thought you didn't know me?" Lily shot back playfully, but she opened the door for us anyway.

"Urgh! I'm all yucky and wet!"

"Same here!"

It was pretty obvious that they were saying that to get Lily to lend hem some dry clothes.

Lily sighed and went upstairs to carry all her clothes down – we all liked to pick out our favourite stuff out of Lily's fancy wardrobe.

"Hey, shall we play Truth or Dare?" Emma asked, since this was her favourite game.

"Sure." I said.

We waited for Lily to come down, and then the game started.

"Truth or dare."

Everyone did rock except for me.

Damn it.

I did Scissors.

"Oohhh! Truth or dare Kate?" Maddy asked.

"Err.......truth." I knew that she was always mean on dares.

"Damn!" Maddy stuck her lower lip out, "Um.......Oh! Would you go out with Paul if he asked you to go on a date?" She narrowed her eyes in a way that reminded me of the villian in A Series Of Unfortunate Events.

"Um.....yes." I said truthfully.

They all hooted while I rolled my eyes.

"Next! I choose......truth." I decided.

"Oh man! I had a really good dare.....er.....you go Lily." Emma said.

"Okay, um, have you ever dreamed about Paul before?" Lily grinned evilly.

"Yes." I blushed.

"C'mon guys! Get on with the game!Mum's going to come home soon!" Lily said as she stood up to check the driveway.

"Oh! You have to choose dare now Kate, mwahahah!" The evil grin that was on Emma's face grew wider.

"Fine." I gulped.

"Hehe, okay, when Paul gets back to school, you have to kiss him."

"What?!" I half screamed.

"Hey! It's a dare right?" Emma bared her teeth in a even wider grin.

I bit my lips, glaring at Emma.

Lets get this stupid dare over and done with.

**Oooh! So does Paul get all agro when Kate kisses him? Find out on chapter one!**

**Please review so that I know people is reading it and then I'll update faster, because I'm taking on three fanfics at the moment.**

**Once again, this fanfic is dedicated to musicbee, and Kate is musicbee.**

**Please R&R**

**xoxo**

**snowyflake**


	2. Didn't see that one coming

**Wow wasn't that update fast? Well anyway thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Please review!**

**Kate POV:**

My eyes scanned the caffeteria, not sure if I wanted to spot Paul.

Evil Emma.

She was watching my every step- she obviously hadn't forgotten that dare.

It's haunted me for two weeks now, clinging to me like it'll never let go.

Oh no!

It's been exactly one month that Paul hasn't been at school, and now he's back.

There was that gang of boys sitting on the usual table, chatting and laughing.

It was pretty easy to pick out Paul, his hair was a bit shorter than the other's, and his figure was slightly different too. _Slightly_.

"Go on then!" Emma grinned evilly at me.

"What? No! Not with all these people watching! Um....after school." Hopefully she'll forget, but probably not.

"Fine with me," Emma shrugged, "It's not like I'll forget."

And with a wink, she got up and left.

* * *

"I'm doomed."

The bell rang.

Crap! Now I couldn't delay it any longer.

C'mon Kate! It's just Latin class! You can do it!

My legs wouldn't work the way I wanted it to, so I only got half way down the cafeteria when Matt called out my name.

"Hey Kate! Need some help?"

He sounded friendly enough, but I really wasn't in the mood for talking, and I didn't trust my voice. I gave Matt a quickly nob before continueing to wobble my way to Latin class.

Crap!

I was the last one to arrive!

"Any particular reason you're late for class Miss Anderson?"Mrs T tured to face me.

"Errm......no, ma'am" I felt a strange urge to punch this teacher in the face, but I knew better.

"Then go sit down!"

C'mon now Kate, keep your fist down!

_Man_ I hate this teacher!

Thanks to Emma, who took my usual spot, the only empty seat was next to Paul.

She winked at me as I walked past her.

Okay, Emma was second on my list of who I wanted to punch.

That was when I noticed Paul's expression – shocked?

His eyes never left my face, his beautiful, dark brown, deep set eyes.

"You're.......you're so....beautiful!" He stammered, his jaws hung open.

Well _duh_ I'm beautiful, but _Paul_ said it, _Paul!_ And in front of the whole class!

I felt myself blush violently as the whole class turned to look at me, their eyes wide with disbeleif.

Usually, you wouldn't even get a 'thanks', or even a 'please' from Paul, let along a compliment.

Let along a compliment in front of the whole class.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with us Paul?" I could almost feel the annoyance rolling off Mrs T, ha! Now Paul's really going to get it – _nobody_ gets away with it when they interrupt Mrs T mid sentence.

"Kate's so beautiful!" Paul repeated, louder this time.

Crap! Crap, crap, crap!

What did he think he was _doing_?

He just _had_ to make this dare even harder with some stupid joke didn't he?

"I think you need to learn about what to and what not to say in a classroom Paul! Get to the principle's office _now_!"

Paul got up and gathered his books, not seeming to mind what Mrs T had just said. His eyes were still locked on mine, and his eyes were actually _soft_! Man! What _happened_ to him in the last months?

As much as I hated to, I looked away from Pal and stared straight ahead, having a hard time to keep the smile off my face.

---------

The lessons passed way too quickly.

I quickly grabbed my bag and started running for the school gate, hoping that I'd miss Emma.

But no such luck.

"Hey Kate!"

I stopped and frowned, thinking about running for it, even though I knew she's much faster han me.

"Going for a Prison Break eh?" Emma laughed.

"You watch too much TV." I shot back.

"Maybe, but still, I've got good memory." She tapped her forehead.

"You saw how Paul got in trouble, he won't be back until......."

I broke of, and my heart sank.

There was a tall figure walking towards us, and there was no mistake in who it was.

Damn it!

To my surprise, a part of me was actually _glad_ that I had the dare as an excuse to kiss him.

"C'ya!" Emma grinned cheekily at me, then she left.

"Hi!" Paul said in his husky voice as he reached me.

I took a step forward, so close to Paul that I coud feel his heat radiating towards me.

Okay Kate, here it goes, you _have_ to do this, and you _want_ to.

I quickly sucked in a breath, and stood up on my tipitoes as out lips touched.

**Sorry that was a bit short, promise it will get longer and more interesting on the next chapter!**

**And to musicbee, I've got good memory too, and I havn't forgotten about **

**pleae R&R!**

**xoxo**

**snowyflake**

**oh, and just for your information, musicbee isn't usually violent.........well......at least she doesn't usually want to punch teachers..........i think.........**


	3. Double Dare

**Yay! An update! Thanks to my reviewers** **FOJtwilighter, 13WolfGirl13, musicbee, Wolfy Pup, addictedbooklover and I Am Switzerland101, you guys rock!**

**Here's your story!**

To my surprise, my lips lingered on Paul's longer than I'd intended it to.

My lips felt as if they were on fire, burning, but pleasurable.

Why hadn't he pulled away yet? How long have we stayed here? A minute? Ten minutes?

I pulled away reluctantly, hoping that no one saw us.

We stared at eachother for a while.

"Want me to walk you home?" Paul asked in his husky voice.

"Sure." I shrugged as if I couldn't care less, but my heart was actually doing a little dance inside me.

**Paul's POV:**

C'mon Paul, stop thinking about how low cut her T-shirt is, or how short her shorts are!

Self control......

Self control......

Self control......

This is so impossibly hard!

I had to clench my hands and grit my teeth all the way to her house to stop myself from shaking.

Stop staring at her like a idiot...............

**Kate's POV:**

Paul kept silent all the way to my house, was he angry at me? I didn't dare to look at his face, just in case he _was_ mad at me.

"Why did you kiss me?" Paul asked as we reached my house, taking me by surprise.

"Why did you not pull away?" I shot back, hoping to avoid his question.

"I asked you first." He demanded.

Damn it! I was absolutely no good at avoiding other people's questions.

"Err......it was a dare." I missed out the part where I actually _wanted_ to do it.

"Oh." Pual answered simply, not at all what I was expecting.

Was that disappointment I heard in his voice? Probably not.

I turned around to open the door.

"Do I get a hug before you go?" Paul asked, his tone hopeful.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, since that was as high as my shoulders could go.

Paul pulled me into a weird half-hug, squeezing me tightly against him.

A bit too tightly.

"Can't......breathe!" I choked out.

Paul laughed, and he instantly let go. "Sorry."

"C'ya!"

He waved, but stood still as he waited for me to get in the house.

I gave Paul a last smile, and then closed the door gently, hoping that Matt hadn't heard.

"Was that _Paul_?" The familiar voice asked suspiciously.

Stupid, over-protective big brother.

"Yes, and you care because?" I snapped.

"Because I'm _not _letting my little sister go out with that jerk."

"And why not?"

I was getting seriously pissed off with Matt right now.

"D'you.........do you know how many girls that asshole's _slept_ with?"

"You shut up about Paul!" I screamed at him.

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door shut.

Was what Matt said true?

I hoped not.........

Well, I _have_ heard rumours like that before about Paul, but still.

Suddenly my phone rang, making me jump.

"Ello!" I said, wondering why my voice sounded so cheerful.

"So......did you do it?" Came Emma's over-excited voice.

"Yeah."

"Have any proof?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"_What_? Don't you believe me?" I snapped.

"Well....I usually do, but for something like this.........."

"I've done it!"

"Oh, well, maybe I should just ask Paul." Emma said thoughtfully.

"Don't. You. Dare." I knew she'd be way too chicken to ask Paul something like this, but just in case.

"But I can't be sure that you've done it!" Emma said in a fakely innocent voice.

"Well how am I supposed to prove it to you?"

"Errmm.....since you said we can't ask Paul.......I'm afraid you're just gonna have to do another dare."I could almost hear the cunning smile in Emma's voice.

"_What?!"_

"Can I come over to your house now?" Emma asked.

"Sure."

_So I can punch you!_ I had to bite my tounge to stop myself from saying that out loud.

"C'ya in five minutes!"

I put the phone down, praying that I won't have to do another dare.

The door bell rang after a while.

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I ran all the way down the stairs.

"Hiyya!" Emma's huge, spooky grin was the first thing that I saw as I opened the door.

I stood in the doorway, not letting her in.

"Well, let's get straight to the point shall we?" Emma continued to grin at me evilly, ignoring my posture, "I didn't see you do that dare, so you'll have to do another one."

I bit my lips.

"Fine." Did I just say that?!

Emma seemed pretty surprised too, as if she thought I wasn't easy prey.

"So?" I said, facing my own stupidicity.

"Err......well, I'll make this one easier for you, you have to go kiss the first guy you see on the street."

"How's _that_ easier? And honestly Emma, you've got a sick mind."

"Here comes your chance!" Emma said as she pushed me out the door.

"What, you......." I broke off as I saw the tall, lean person that was walking towards me.

Embry Call.

He seemed to be in a hurry as he half-jogged down the street, heading into the forest with a tiny grin on his lips.

What are people going to think anbut me after this? A little slut that goes around kissing every boy she sees?

But I didn't really care, because I felt a sudden urge to do something stupid. Damn hormones.

"Embry!" I shouted out, so that I won't have to run to catch up to him.

He spun around in surprise. "Oh! Hi Ka............." He broke off as I quickly reached up to press my lips to his. They were soft and hot, but they were nothing compared to Paul's.

I pulled away as soon as I was sure Emma's seen me do it.

"Bye!" I smiled at him as I turned and started running back towards my house.

Embry's expression was _so_ comical that I actually wanted to laugh, and he muttered something something like, _crap, wonder what Paul's gonna do?_ Before he turned away and ran into the forest.

Emma was grinning at me from behind the curtains.

"You happy now?" I asked her sourly.

**Paul's POV**

I smiled as I felt the familiar, burning sensation run down my spine, followed by the soft crunch of my bones.

Why had Sam called this meeting?

I ran through the thoughts of the pack without much interest.

Seth and Jacob were arguing who should get the last slice of cheesecake when they get back, Sam was thinking about Emily- as usual, and Quil was wondering what he was going to have for dinner.

Where's Jared?

And Embry............

No one else seemed to notice, but he was carefully keeping his thoughts blank.

Stupid Embry, what was he up to now?

The forest blurred past me, the familiar, homely trees.

I was just about to phase back to my human form and pull on my clothes when I reached the clearing, as Embry's thoughts accidentally slipped out.

Asshole! What did he think he was _doing?!_

I let anger take over my body, even though deep down I knew that it wasn't really Embry's fault.

_Very_ deep down.

I didn't wait for him to give me some crappy explanation, I just walked across the tiny clearing – well, a tiny clearing for a pack of werewolves anyway, and smiled at the satisfaction as my knuckels and Embry's jaw connected.

There was a loud crunch that came with it – an added bonus.

"Ahh! _Bro!_ My jaw! My beautiful jaw! You broke my jaw you idiot!"

I nearly laughed out loud at the stupidicity of Embry's reaction.

"Geez man, chill!" Jacob said as he put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

I smiled as I watched Embry fuss over his "beautiful" jaw.

That's right.

No-one was going to take advantage of my Kate like that.

**Did you like that? Well hehe just for your info I have _nothing_ against Embry personally okay?**

**Well please please please review!!!!**

**xoxo**

**snowyflake**


	4. Furball?

**Attention everybody! Okay, remember how this story is dedicated to musicbee? Well it's her birthday! So that's this chapter can be your birthday gift musicbee!**

**Hugs to my new betas XMyLonelyAngelX and Addie Wolfie!!**

**Virtual lollipops to my reviewers musicbee, FOJtwilighter, taylorxxoo2**, **I Am Switzerland 101, WolfGirl-Addie, addictedbooklover, Pauls Girl, Bible Chick, switzerlandsnoeangel, littlefoot1394, AutumnSpring, 2254 bb!!**

**Musicbee: What a l-a-m-e gift!**

**Me: What ever, well sorry for the long delay! Here's your story! **

"And for that reason, there will be no school tomorrow.........." Mrs. H was interrupted mid-sentence as someone entered the classroom.

I didn't recognize who it was at first, but the tall figure and russet skin gave him away.

"_Embry?_"I whispered under my breath, but somehow he heard, because he turned to look at me with accusing eyes.

Embry's head was practically completely covered in bandages, making him look like a mummy out of a horror movie, except the fact that he didn't look scary, but comical.

Silence spilled across the whole classroom, then, about five seconds later, everyone burst out laughing.

"What _happened_ to him?" Maddy hissed to me, obviously, it wasn't funny to her at all.

"Dunno." Did this have anything to do with Emma's dare?

Did this have anything to do with _Paul?_

I raised my eyebrows questioningly at Embry as he walked past, and he nodded at me.

Oh no! It _was_ Paul!

"Sorry." I mouthed at him.

Embry shrugged.

I shut down through the rest of the lesson, it's not like I needed to hear about the prom next week all over again

Finally the bell ran after what seemed like years.

I gathered up all my books and stuffed them roughly into my bag, dropping one of them in the process.

"Hey." Came Embry's voice.

My head snapped up to look at him.

"Next time you decide to kiss a random guy on the street, think about their wellbeing first 'kay?"

I could hear the sourness in his tone, but at least he didn't seem to be angry with me.

"Sorry." I mumbled for the one hundredth time.

And Embry shrugged for the one hundredth times as he walked out the door.

"You.........you......and Embry......you guys.........but you.....and Paul.....you......" Maddy managed to choke that much out.

"Emma _dared_ me! It's not like I would do that on purpose!" I whacked Maddy on the head as I defended myself.

"Hey." A husky voice rang in my ears. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Paul.

"Hi!" An idiotic grin automatically spread across my face, almost as big as Paul's.

"Well, we'll see you later!" Lily said directly to me, completely ignoring Paul, while Maddy shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

"Cya!" I said as they walked out the door, just a bit too late.

"So you doing anything tomorrow?" Paul asked

"Hmm......dunno........maybe, school?" I suggested sarcastically.

Paul sighed. "Didn't you hear _anything_ the teacher said?"

"Err..........no." I admitted guiltily.

"There'll be no school tomorrow because of next week's prom.........."

"We're gonna get a day off for a _prom?_" I asked out of surprise.

Paul sighed again. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be the smart one, you know, the one that listens on every lesson?"

"I'm just pretending to be stupid deliberately, so you'd have a chance to know what it's like to be smart." I retorted back playfully.

Paul chuckled. "_Sure._"

He picked up my bag and headed for the door, leaving me to follow.

-----------

Matt looked at Paul suspiciously the moment he opened the front door.

"Hi Matt!" Grinning, I tried to push past him.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Matt asked icily, not letting me get past him.

"I've invited him to stay for the night." I snapped, trying not to show how pissed off I was.

Matt's eyes locked with mine for what seemed like an hour, or it might have been just one second.

"You're _sure_ I can trust you with my little sister?" Matt turned his glare to Paul.

I was surprised at the amount of ferocity that showed in Matt's eyes, maybe I shouldn't get mad at him, and maybe he was just trying to protect me.

Paul gave my brother a look that answered everything.

"Alright." Matt grunted.

I grinned at Matt, kinda feeling guilty for snapping at him before.

"Errr.........and um, I'm staying at a friend's house tonight, _sure_ you're going to be okay with him?" Matt jerked his head towards Paul.

I sighed dramatically. "Yes."

"Oh, and here's a can of pepper spray." He threw a meaningful glance at Paul as he pushed something into my hand.

"Thanks." I said dryly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul's amused expression.

"Well, Cya." Matt gave one last doubtful look at Paul, then turned and walked out the door.

The second I heard the door close, I threw the can of pepper spray into the kitchen bin.

"_Sure_ you won't be needing that?" Paul teased, jerking his head toward the bin.

I shrugged. "Meh, I've got a spare one in my room."

Paul sighed.

"What?"

"There's something that's been bugging me for the whole day."

"Which is?"

"Why did you kiss Embry?" Paul asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

Oh crap, did news spread this fast?

I shifted my feet guiltily, staring at the ground, not daring to look back at Paul.

"It.......it was another one of Emma's dares." I mumbled, studying the milk-colored carpet.

Silence.

Had I gone too far? Was Paul really mad at me this time?

I risked looking up from the floor.

"Paul!" I gasped as I saw that Paul's whole body was shaking

"Are you alright?"

"Get away from me!" He demanded in a deep voice.

Oh no! Was he so mad he didn't want me anymore?

"Paul, I'm so sorry! I......."

I trailed off as I saw what was happening.

This action took no longer than half a second, and if I looked up any later I would have missed it.

I didn't know happened, all I saw was that Paul had exploded into a giant fur ball........no, a giant……._wolf?_

"P...._Paul?_" I breathed.

**Whoa! No! Musicbee, please don't punch me for what happened there!**

**Did you like this chapter****？****Please please review! *looks at you with cute, anime eyes***


	5. Hospital

**Wow I am so terribly sorry about the super long wait, I thought I wasn't gonna update update anymore, but then Olive got me off my lazy butt and made me update. Say thanks to her if you're greatful this chapter existed!:D**

**Oh and I didn't update because I'm been pretty busy with web and graphics designing..so yeah, I'm in love with my Photoshop skills!=D**

**Oh btw I'm really impressed by all your reviews keep it up, I love you guys! *blows kiss***

**Here's your chapter, enjoy!!=)**

Some unpleasant memories flooded my mind, memories that I thought I'd locked somewhere deep inside my mind and had thrown away the key.

The air around me was thick with shock, choking me.

"Wh.........Paul?" I said again dumbly, not even believing my own eyes.

That......_thing_ that stood in my room was shaking pretty badly, as if he was trying to fight himself.

Take a breath, calm down, slowly step back.

I repeated that again and again in my mind, but my body refused to cooperate.

The wolf-like thing growled, but it didn't seem like it was directed at me, more like to itself.

Panic-stricken, I forced my feet off the ground and slowly took a step backwards, hoping I wouldn't attract any attention from the wolfy thing.

Just as I was about to take the second slow step, my clumsy left leg bumped into something, my bedside table I think, and made it rattle pretty hard.

A loud shattering sound followed, as if something dropped on the floor and broke, probably that vase that stood on the table.

Crap! So much for not attracting any attention!

That wolf thingy stopped that ridiculous growling, and turned to look at me in the eye, panting hard.

Those soft eyes..........

Some part of my brain gave me a mental kick – _What was I doing?! I needed to get away!_

As I attempted to run away backwards, something hard caught my leg and made me tripped over.

Thump!

Sharp pain shot through me as I landed flat on my back, and I think my head hit the edge of the table.

Ouch!

My brain refused to work as more and more crimson stuff covered my vision, was it blood?

I didn't even have time to answer myself before everything faded into darkness.

"Kate!" Someone called.

That voice sounded distant and far away, like in those special effect movies.

"Kate!!"

I really didn't feel like fully waking up, but I was _way_ too lazy to open my mouth and say that.

"Kate!!You awake?!" That person was practically shouting now.

"Okay okay! Geez! No need to get pissed off!" I snapped.

Ow!

Blinding pain shot through my body as I attempted to sit up.

"No, lie down." Another voice came.

I looked up, but my vision was sorta fadey and blurred.

What the hell? Where am I?Am I drunk?

"Can you hear me?" One of the blurry shpes asked me.

"Of course I can! What do you think? I'm deaf?" Why am I so grumpy?

"Yes, okay, you can hear me, good." As my vision became a little more clearer, I figured that person was writing something down.

Like my vision, my mind seemed pretty messed up too, kinda foggy.

What happened?

The blurry objects around me suddenly turned clear.

What the?!Am I in the hospital?!

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, then opened them again.

I was still there, in the hospital.

The only familiar thing that surrounded me was Paul.

_Paul!_

"Kate! You're alright!" Paul grinned widely and hugged me, crushing out the breath I was about to suck in.

"Uh...I wouldn't suggest that you do that." Said the man dressed all in white.

"Oh oops, sorry Kate." Paul let go instantly.

I tried to remember what had happened, but no memories knocked on my door. Wait, wolves...and Paul...I pushed my brain one last time, and the stubborn barriers gave up, letting me into full access of memories that belonged to me.

My slow heartbeats seemed rudely loud in this quiet room.

I remembered.

"Paul...you were..." I swallowed uneasily. "You were...a wolf?"

**Sorry about thee shortyness of the chapter, but I'll be updating real soon! *winks***

**Have you guys read City of Bones and City of Ashes? If you have please write who you find hawt in those series! Lol xD**

**And OMG Krissy Kissy won American Idol!! In your face Adam! xD**

**XoXo snowyflake.**


End file.
